


Warm Light

by triplenaxelle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blaze The Cat headcanon, Sonic Rush, kid!Blaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplenaxelle/pseuds/triplenaxelle
Summary: "She first laid her golden eyes on the emeralds the same way she did towards all the royal children she's forced to befriend." - A Blaze The Cat headcanon turned drabble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Warm Light

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since rewatching the Sonic Rush cutscenes, I'm thinking if there could be something about the Sol Emeralds that made them mean so much to Blaze beyond them being important to her world's existence. Eventually this drabble was born
> 
> P.s Blaze is younger here
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

She first laid her golden eyes on the emeralds the same way she did towards all the royal children she's forced to befriend. She treated the emeralds just as coldly, refusing to spare another glance and avoided them when she could. Only, the emeralds would always come back to her. Popping up under her mattress when she left them in the garden, surprised her with it's snuggled position between the books on her shelf after she threw one of them into a river, so then Blaze eventually gave up. Perhaps if she waited for some time, they'd learn to stay away from her the way the other kids did. Maybe even realize she's unworthy of a future guardian for her clumsy control over her flames and return to her mother's much more capable hands.

"Everyone else is either afraid of me or think I'm a joke and they all leave afterwards," Blaze said to the emerald as she bathed it in flames, waiting for it to melt into a hot pond on her palm. These things were immortal anyway. They'd magically revive themselves in her sock drawer or somewhere. She'd had it with how it was the one aspect of her life she wouldn't mind to disappear from existence, and yet stayed glued to her hip as if to mock her. "Why don't all of you just do the same?"

Her flames curled and flicked at the gem in a furious dance. The Sol Emerald brightened like a smile instead of turning black. She threw it down and snatched the red emerald, then the yellow, then the green. The entire day began with the nine-year-old setting out to end the Sol Emeralds and their brilliance, and ended with her sliding down to the cold, ceramic floor, defeated and exhausted.

Some flames still weaved around her fingers, and she couldn't undo them. Again. She watched hopelessly as they licked the air. Her stocky fireproof gloves that she hated to wear rested on the marble stone desk of her room. Every part of her room was made of the material, since she caught fire onto things often. That's where the gloves come in handy, but they were itchy and each nearly the size of her own head. Previous versions were smaller but didn't last very long.

The sight of the heavy handwear made her toes curl and fingers tense, tightening the emerald in it's grip. She eyed her flames in an intense gaze, willing it to vanish on it's own. The licks of gold then began to shiver. Blaze held her breath as they slowly shrank to just around the tips of her fingers, then gasped sharply as the small gold strokes lash out into an entire cocoon all around her frame. She groaned and dropped her face into her knees, all that warmth never hurting her.

"See me now? I am your pathetic future guardian. You are not in good hands." Large golden tendrils whipped the emerald in her fingers. Fire sucked the color out of everything and left a dark and dead finish. It made no sense why the cyan gem looked so alive in it's own furious tangles of yellow. Its sea-colored glow soon brightened enough to reach Blaze's face, touching her like a stroking hand. She shook her head. "Stop that. I…don't deserve such a warm and pretty light."

The gem hummed mutely in response, its glow never ceasing, and never leaving. Blaze pulled it close to her chest, deciding that she wouldn't mind to draw a connection with the emeralds that seemed to find strength in her flames than fearing them. She would keep it for as long as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
